A Tale of Two Padawans
by CatBludger3903
Summary: Mace Windu, master of the Force, member of the Jedi Council, trusted man of the Grandmaster Yoda himself, has been sent to retrieve what would prove to be literally his worst nightmare, a youngling with an allergy to people named Mace. Meanwhile, Anakin chases a young rapscallion who dredges up a little too much of his past. ("Now THIS is podracing!") Rated T for later chapters.


_Hello, sorry I've been gone so long, I have had some long lasting writers block. This was co-written with Rainlight 2427, my AWESOME sister, who may or may not be writing this sentence... RAISE THE MIZZENMAST! ACTUALLY, NEVERMIND, LOWER IT! Any way she has a just as AWESOME story in the Avengers fandom, which she really needs to update (*cough, cough*). This will be a really crazy fic, that I have to warn... Well, back to the fic! (Enjoy!)_

 **Disclaimer: I no own. End of story.**

* * *

 _Third person point of view_

"Oops!" A small, filthy creature scrambled over a crate, followed by a _very_ upset looking Mace Windu.

"Get back here!"

" No! Nev—oof!"

Mace had snatched at her collar, succeeding...to end up as a human pillow for the child. Using the advantage, Mace snatched at the little creature who was currently struggling to her feet.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She shrieked dramatically. "No, no, no, no, no, no, nonononononononono! Let me go!"

Mace growled at the shrieking girl. "No!" he snapped.

* * *

 _Back at the Temple..._

Master Aayla Secura was exhausted, and trying to convince Mace to treat the little homeless girl kindly wasn't helping. The little girl was currently sulking in a corner, while others were trying to convince her to take a bath.

"Why? Taking a bath is useless!" She whined. Eventually, they dragged her into the tub (to her immense disappointment).

She had slightly curly dark red hair and big dark blue eyes, and looked about seven years old. She also had a tendency to sneeze on Mace, who was not pleased.

"Child, behave yourself in front of the Council," Aayla was saying. "And bothering Master Windu isn't going to help." The child frowned at the ground, but she looked up with an eager face once Aayla smiled softly at her.

* * *

"Heheheh..." A tall seven year old girl looked back into her hiding place where some other younglings who just dared her where hiding. She pulled a hair from the infamous Anakin Skywalker, and crept back. Anakin looked around, a bit confused, but went back to tinkering with his droid parts.

She mixed the hair with her special clay that she carefully molded into the rough shape of the ten year old Anakin, silently placed the rough shape of him on the ground of the hanger, and ran off with the other younglings.

Now, you must fully understand that this was _special_ clay, made to actively imitate its model, which, in this case was the young Anakin Skywalker, stuck in a phase from his childhood which he was desperately embarrassed about. Oh well.

"Now _this_ is pod racing!" shrieked the tiny clay figure.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgh!"

Anakin rushed out of the hanger with a small clay figurine chasing him with a small clay pod racer. He ran into the tall youngling who was currently choking back laughter. "You!"

She froze. "Uh oh."

She scrambled away, only to crash into Master Obi Wan Kenobi. "Padawan Fax?" He looked back at her, a bit confused.

"Umsorrybye!" 'Padawan Fax' bolted out, leaving poor Obi Wan to wonder _what exactly_ just happened. Once she ran back into her quarters, she collapsed on her bed, weak with laughter...just to find a pair of glaring eyes coming at her.

Anakin had come for his revenge.

* * *

The Council jumped at the sound of a shrill scream and laughter, and a loud "Hey!" And the pounding of feet running. A Master sighed. Things never seemed to get better ever since the so called 'Chosen One' got used to everything. And the fact that the padawans kept daring each other to mess with him wasn't helping.

The little girl who Mace ( _ahem)_ didn't like, tilted her head to one side with a challenging look that made her seem like she deserved as much respect as any other master.

The most the council coaxed out of her was that she hated them (and, erm, a few other rather vulgar words that do not have a place in a young child's mind). Ouch. She only seemed to acknowledge and respect Master Secura, who was the gentlest to her. She was also force sensitive. And despised Mace. Poor guy.

"Youngling," Aayla said, "please, at least tell us your name."

The little girl scowled. "My name is You Can All Go Fu—"

"Child!"

"Fine! My name is Leah Ash. Happy?"

"Not particularly." muttered Mace. She made a rude gesture in his general direction.

The door burst open. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!" shrieked Padawan Fax.

"Get back here you little—"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" thundered Mace.

"Wait, but it's not my fault!" whined Anakin.

"Is too!"

"Excuse me? Who was the one to PURPOSELY set out to provoke—"

"Children—"

"CHILDREN?" screeched two very indignant and, erm, childish voices from both Anakin and Padawan Fax.

Yoda interceded. "Acting like children, you all are," he said, looking at each person in turn. At this point, almost everybody looked indignant.

"Settle this later, we will. Take a break, we must."

* * *

Leah glared at Anakin and began whispering furiously with Padawan Fax.

"I'm Leah. You?"

"Roma Fax...you know, you attacked Master Mace Windu..."

"So I heard. Is that his name? What kinda name is that? Also, who's that?" she pointed at Anakin. Anakin sniffed haughtily.

"The so called 'Chosen One'. His real name is, like, ummmmm...something in the vicinity of Anna...I don't exactly remember..."

"Well, he's a prick. Say, has anyone managed to escape this temple place?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"What if you don't wanna become a Jedi, or whatever?"

Roma was aghast at the thought. "Becoming a Jedi is an _honor_! Why would you not want to become one?"

"Weeeelllllll...what if you had your whole life planned out, and all of a sudden, the stupid Jedi Order comes along and kidnaps you from your comfortable—not to mention, free—home under a statue? Wouldn't you be mad?"

"...I suppose if you put it that way, I guess it makes sense..."

"Well," —here Leah leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially—"I always wanted to be a—promise you won't tell—a _smuggler."_

Roma's eyebrows had nearly disappeared into her hairline. "Why would you wanna do that?" she asked.

"I dunno."

"Seriously, why?"

Leah glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Well, no offense, but Jedi are so _boring—_ you have to stay on the right side of the law. Smugglers don't hafta care about that—"

Roma pointed to Anakin ostentatiously. "But _he_ breaks the law!"

Every eye in the room swiveled around to look at the girls. Roma waved. Leah scowled and made another rude gesture, this time at Anakin.

"Word of advice, mister: if you wanna be a REAL Jedi master, stay on the right side of the law."

Anakin glared and muttered something that had to do with the "stupid speeder speed limit". Evidently, he did not consider the speeder speed limit the law, but only a suggestion, to be treated as such (and consequently ignored).

"Anyway—" began Leah, but she was very _rudely_ interrupted by one of the council members (Moony was it? Muney? Mundi?) standing up.

"The time has come. We must continue the meeting concerning the youngling."

* * *

 **So...we will reconvene after a brief (maybe not _too_ brief) recess...**


End file.
